


Chaîne alimentaire

by Ahelya



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Carnivore, Dragon Language, Gen, Humor, Vegetarians & Vegans
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Saphira ne comprends pas pourquoi Eragon ne mange plus de viande.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net (nuit d'Août 2010). Il fallait écrire un texte en une heure sur le thème "Fruit".

Saphira aimait la viande, qu'elle soit rouge ou blanche. Elle l'aimait encore plus quand sa proie était encore vivante. La sentir se débattre puis sentir qu'elle cessait de lutter, ça n'avait pas de prix. Elle était un Dragon. Elle était le Prédateur Ultime. Tous les autres n'étaient que des proies.

Eragon-Lié-de-son-Esprit ne mangeait plus de viande depuis son apprentissage. Selon lui, il lui était maintenant impossible de manger les animaux-rampant-sur-le-sol ou les animaux-volant-dans-les-cieux. Il avait passé trop de temps dans leurs esprits pour en être capable maintenant. Son alimentation se composait donc de légumes, de fruit et de laitage. Il ne mangeait plus un gramme de viande.

Saphira ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Comme lui, elle avait passé du temps dans l'esprit des animaux-inférieurs-de-la-terre-et-des-cieux et elle n'avait pas arrêté de manger de la viande pour autant. C'était ce que voulait la Nature. On était proie ou prédateur. On mangeait ou on était mangé. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Le-Compagnon-de-ses-pensées-et-de-son-cœur avait bien essayé de lui expliquer et malgré tout ce qu'ils partageaient tous les deux, elle n'avait toujours pas compris. Selon son Dragonnier, c'était une question d'empathie.

D'accord...

Sans doute...

Peut-être...

Qu'est-ce que c'était que l'empathie ?

Le petit homme avait été incapable de lui expliquer ce que c'était. Il avait essayé mais il avait échoué.

Décidément les Humains-sans-grâce et les Elfes-élégants-aux-oreilles-pointues étaient bien trop compliqués. L'empathie aussi. Saphira préférait se cantonner à ce qu'elle connaissait et comprenait :

La Chaîne Alimentaire.

En Bas... Les Plantes-qui-ne-bougeaient-pas.

Au Milieu... Les Animaux-qui-devaient-être-mangé.

En Haut... Elle, Saphira-écailles-brillantes.

 

* * *

 


End file.
